<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwell by iamafrigginfungus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405228">Unwell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus'>iamafrigginfungus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Gen, Sickfic, Spinel gets sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinel gets sick, and doesn't tell Pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my first Pink Diamond/Spinel fanfics, so please tell me if anyone seems out of character in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spinel had returned from a visit to one of the colonies, hoping to find new games to play with Pink, when she started feeling off. Her face felt hot, her legs were killing her, the light keeping the garden alive felt five times brighter, she felt like she was being squeezed to death, and she felt sick to her stomach. The blue and white berries in the garden no longer seemed appealing, and the mere sight of them made her feel ill. She decided to head to the center of the garden, where the communicator was levitating, waiting to send a message, leaned against a pillar, and that was where she sat for time period she couldn’t recall. She was later awoken from this state by Pink Diamond’s voice.<br/>“Spinel! Are you alright?” Pink Diamond called out. Spinel awoke quickly, looking around. She focused on Pink, not noticing the fact that her cheeks now had a flushed appearance.<br/>“Y-Yeah. I’m fine! Fit as a….whatever!” Spinel cheerfully replied, clicking her heels. But she wasn’t fine.<br/>“Are you sure? You look a little different than before.”<br/>“Yes, I’m sure. I’d never lie to you, Pink!”<br/>“Alright then…. How about a game of tag?” Spinel nodded with delight. She always loved that game.<br/>“Tag, you’re it!” Pink Diamond was surprised by a tap on her shoulder as Spinel declared that she was it. Pink Diamond quickly chased the fuchsia gem, finding a lot of delight in chasing the gem around the garden. After a long while of chasing, Pink finally caught the gem, and the roles were swapped. As Spinel chased Pink, she found it to be a lot more tiring, and couldn’t figure out if it was because she chased Pink, or if it was because of the strange feeling she had. Suddenly, she started growing weal. Her gem hurt, her head hurt, she started seeing two of everything, and she felt more nauseous than before. Pink Diamond had been running from Spinel for a few minutes before the sound of squeaking shoes behind her was replaced by tired panting, almost wheezing. She turned around to see Spinel on all fours. She was literally trembling in place, and she definitely couldn’t keep running. Spinel knew this, too. She thought that at any moment, the berries she ate a day ago would fire right out of her throat. Pink quickly rushed over to her, worried sick.<br/>“Spinel! What’s happening?!” Pink exclaimed. She had put a hand to Spinel’s forehead, and quickly recoiled.<br/>“Oh, goodness! You’re burning up! What’s happening? Are you sick?” Pink’s questions turned into slurred speech in Spinel’s head, and she collapsed, hearing a panicked “SPINEL!” before passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spinel finds herself in the hospital after the events from earlier.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Spinel woke up in a large white and blue room. There was a small band around her gemstone, attached to a wire that lead to another machine. On it was what looked like a white bar, labeled “Light”. She looked around some more, and saw that she was in a white bed. Across from her was a mural of Pink Diamond. She looked to her left, and was shocked to see a striped black and white gem, slim and tall. She had black and white striped hair, long and smooth, and had a striped gem that replaced her nose. She wore a white coat, white pants, and had black shoes. She glanced up from the clipboard she held, and noticed Spinel was awake.<br/>“Oh, you’re awake. I’m guessing you’re a bit confused, being here after you passed out. I’m Zebra Jasper, one of the nurses in the Gem Medical Center.” The gem said to her.<br/>“What happened?” Spinel asked her before hearing Pink’s voice saying something along the lines of “You’re awake!” . She looked to her right, and finally noticed Pink Diamond kneeling beside her.<br/>“What’s going on? Why am I here?” Spinel asked the two gems.<br/>“Well, you caught a virus from one of the planets you visited. It went inside your gem and reproduced, living off the light your gem projected. Because you went untreated for a long period of time, it had an easy time replicating, and the intense game of tag you played didn’t help. You’ll be discharged from here in two days. If you feel like you’re going to throw up, do it in the bucket on your left. It’s the one attached to the large tube in the wall. Pink Diamond, there’s some things I would like you to know as her friend and diamond.” Zebra Jasper told Spinel and Pink.<br/>“Yes, what is it?” Pink asked. Zebra Jasper handed her a bottle of pills.<br/>“These pills will help treat Spinel, lowering her fever, clearing her throat, stuff like that. They are to be taken twice a day for a week. If Spinel doesn’t recover, simply come back here to pick up another bottle. Please, do not overexert her, and make sure she gets plenty of rest. She should recover in about a week. She’ll be staying here for two days, as I said before, so that she can recover from the more serious issues, like vomiting, weakness, trembling, stuff like that. Please make sure that your gem and hands are thoroughly cleaned before and after you take care of Spinel, and make sure that you are extra careful when picking her up. Alright?”<br/>“Yes, I understand.”<br/>“Alright. I’ll leave you two here and check on you in a few hours.” The striped gem then left the two in their room. Pink Diamond turned to Spinel.<br/>“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Pink asked Spinel, a concerned look on her face.<br/>“I-I didn’t know I was sick. Honest!” Spinel quickly answered, scared that Pink Diamond was mad at her.<br/>“Spinel, if you’re worried that I’m mad, I’m not mad. It scares me when you get like this, when you get to this low of health. You need to tell me straight away when you feel unwell, alright? What would happen if you break because I can’t help you get better?”<br/>“I-I’m sorry…” Spinel’s voice grew weak and hoarse. Pink Diamond sighed.<br/>“Just--If you start feeling unwell again, please, tell me.I can’t lose another gem.” Pink Diamond left the room. An hour later, Spinel fell asleep, ready for this to be over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spinel and Pink go home after the hospital visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spinel looked around the dull room of the hospital. It had been two days, and she already felt alone without Pink Diamond by her side. She was to be discharged in a few hours, and she only felt a little bit better. She stopped getting sick whenever she saw or smelled something, so that was a plus side to all this, but she would sometimes get terrible migraines. Pink Diamond would be here soon to pick her up, she just had to clear up some things with the other medical workers, who were slightly doubtful that Pink didn’t know she was sick. Spinel laid her head on the white pillow, and started to doze off when she was awoken by a voice,<br/>“Spinel? I’d not recommend sleeping when you’re so close to leaving. You’ll be at home more exhausted than you’d want to be.” Zebra Jasper warned her.<br/>“Oh.. Alright then.” Spinel replied. She then made a mental note to sleep once she and Pink went home. That was when a pain in her head started, and wouldn’t leave. Spinel tried not to complain about it, but it felt like her head exploded. Eventually, a small whimper came from her, and Zebra Jasper turned around. She looked at her clipboard, pulled a small screen from her gem, and then looked at Spinel. The fuschia gem watched as Zebra Jasper pulled a small syringe out of a drawer, and nothing much was remembered after that, except for a quick stinging feeling in her arm as she was injected, and then the world going black.</p><p> </p><p>When Spinel woke up, she looked around. She was no longer in the hospital, but in the garden. She looked to her left and saw Pink Diamond, holding a green prescription bottle full of what looked like brown pills.<br/>          “What happened?” Spinel asked. Her tone was no longer happy, but serious. She was confused, and wanted to know what was happening after she fell asleep.<br/>          “You were sedated by that Zebra Jasper. It wasn’t to hurt you, but so they could easily treat whatever harmful symptoms were left, like that migraine you had.” Pink replied, opening the bottle of pills.<br/>“Oh… What are those? In your hand?” Spinel pointed at the bottle.<br/>	“They’re the pills that the doctors prescribed for the next week. You have to take two a day, and this is your pill for the morning. Open up, please!” Pink requested. Spinel did so, and Pink took out a pill, revealing its true color to be a vibrant red. Pink placed the pill on Spinel’s tongue, and its taste made the fuchsia gem recoil. It was bitter and disgusting. Luckily for her, the taste died down when she was offered a drink to swallow the pill easier. Pink saw Spinel’s reaction to the pill’s flavor, and put a hand to the small gem’s back.<br/>	“Yeah, I know. It’s not the best thing in the world, but once the week is over, you'll feel better. Now go get some rest.” Pink told Spinel. Not wanting any more torture, Spinel obeyed, and fell asleep in a bush. </p><p>	A week had passed, and Spinel was feeling better than ever. She finally had the strength to play with Pink again, and they played all day. After what felt like a 3-day game of tag, they both sat down to rest against a pillar.<br/>	“So you’re feeling 100% better then, Spinel?” Pink asked Spinel.<br/>	“Yeah!” Spinel quickly replied, now fidgeting with a couple sticks she found near a shrub.<br/>	“Good. It worries me when you don’t tell me these things, Spinel. You need to let me know when you’re feeling ill so I can get you the proper care you need. I won’t get mad if you can’t play. Promise?”<br/>	“I promise. I don’t want to be sick ever again if it means I can’t play with you!” Spinel put the sticks down and hugged Pink’s leg. Pink returned the hug, and chuckled as the hug went on.<br/>	“That’s good to hear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>